<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secret Admirer by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321428">Secret Admirer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325'>Sivan325</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh'>SivanShemesh (Sivan325)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>12 Days of Christmas, Alternate Universe, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Secret Admirer, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:00:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On the first day of Christmas Eddie found in his locker one box of candy canes.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Written for the prompt: <i>On the first day of Christmas, my secret admirer gave to me...<i></i></i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>25 (More) Days Of Buddie</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secret Admirer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own 9-1-1, I only playing.</p>
<p>Thank you to - <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush">novemberhush</a> for beta-reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>

</p><p> </p>
<p>On the first day of Christmas Eddie found in his locker one box of candy canes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eddie, what have you got there?” Chim asked. Hen just smiled at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know where they came from, but I have candy canes. Do you want one? I’ll give what’s left to Chris,” Eddie replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Got a card? Or is it just the box?” Hen asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, no card, just this,” Eddie replied, opening the box so they could take one each.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where’s Bobby and Buck? I didn’t see them,” Eddie asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Probably around here somewhere,” Hen said. “Or maybe it was their turn to do the coffee run today,” she added, looking over at Chim.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, I better leave them some of these,” Eddie said, as he pulled two of the candy canes out of the box and put them beside their lockers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the second day of Christmas there was a takeaway coffee with his name on it, and a chocolate bar next to it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ooh, that’s nice! I wish someone would do that for me,” Hen told him as she noticed the gift.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eddie just nodded; he didn’t pay very much attention to it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the third day of Christmas there were three packs of socks with little hearts on them placed amongst his things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Someone is taking care of you,” Hen remarked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“At this time of year you need extra warmth,” Chim added.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nope, they were obviously meant for you and you’re not giving them away to us,” Bobby said as he noticed the look on Eddie’s face and knew what he wanted to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All right, I guess I’ll keep ‘em and maybe give Christopher a pack,” Eddie told him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good thinking. Now we have work to do,” Bobby smiled at him and pointed him towards the truck that needed cleaning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the fourth day of Christmas he was surprised to see four rescue knives. A note sticking from one of the knives said “With Love. B.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ooh, what’s this?” Chim asked as he read the note.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ve got yourself a secret admirer, you lucky thing,” Chim added.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, people don’t do this anymore. Now it’s all phones and online dating and other technology stuff,” Bobby told him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eddie just nodded and put the knives in his gear. The note he kept in his pocket, wondering who the mysterious B could be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the fifth day of Christmas Eddie got two tickets to five different baseball games.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now, that,” Chim said, “is a beautiful gift.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whoever your secret admirer is got you a great gift,” Buck said as he saw the tickets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I agree, but if you really don’t love it…” Bobby tried to say, but Eddie cut him off as he said, “No, you’re right, it’s a great gift.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, what did you get today?” Hen asked as she noticed Eddie smiling and the rest of the boys seemed pleased with themselves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He got tickets for five baseball games. You know how he loves baseball,” Buck replied and left the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a nice gift,” Hen added.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the sixth day of Christmas he got six gloves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Someone is certainly trying to take care of you,” Chim said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re lucky, Eddie. I should have thrown these away long ago,” Buck said, motioning to his threadbare gloves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here, you can take a pair of these,” Eddie said, offering him a set of the gift gloves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But it’s your gift. You should keep them,” Buck said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You said it yourself, it’s my gift, so I’m giving you a pair. I still have two pairs left, I’m good,” Eddie told him. Buck took the gift and hurried outside the locker room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was a smart move,” Chim told Buck, who just grinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He cares for me,” Buck told him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Duh, you care for each other,” Chim said, as he added, “I wouldn’t be surprised if you are the mysterious B after all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the seventh day of Christmas he got seven roses with a note that read:-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Roses are red,</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Seven for luck,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I got you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>For the rest of our lives</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>With love,</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>B</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Someone really wants you,” Chim told him, smiling as Hen added, “This is a very sweet gesture. You are loved by the mysterious B.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seven red roses. It’s been a while since I bought Athena some. Your secret admirer is making me want to do more things for Athena,” Bobby smiled and left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Eddie showed them the note Buck smiled and told him, “Not very original, but I’ll give this B a ten for creativity.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We agree,” Chim and Hen said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three left Eddie alone as he looked at the seven red roses and put the note in his pocket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the eighth day of Christmas he was surprised to see only one note that said, “Search in your gear, maybe you can find seven more like me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seriously?” Eddie asked and showed Chim, who was the only one there, the note.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Someone seriously wants you to play hide and seek. Maybe you should search for it now before the whole gear gets soaked with water or something,” Chim suggested. Before Eddie could finish checking the gear, however, the alarm rang.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I guess I’ll have to hope I find the remaining seven notes before this day is over then,” Eddie told him with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In between rescues Eddie found five more notes, some of them dry, some soaked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Only one more note left for me to find,” Eddie said as he handed Buck the rest of the notes he’d found.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t give up hope, maybe you will find it soon,” Buck told him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe I will. I hope it’s not too wet to let me read what is written on it,” Eddie said to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It can dry; besides, our shift is not over yet.” Buck reminded him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hopefully I’ll find it before the shift is over, and hopefully dry as well. I didn’t get the chance to read anything other than the first note,” Eddie said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the last rescue Eddie removed his helmet as he sat in the truck and found the last note inside of it. “No wonder I didn’t find this one! It was hidden inside my helmet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What does the note say?” Buck asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It says ‘Well done. You save lots of people, now it’s my time to save you.’”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Someone certainly has eyes on you and wants to take care of you. You don’t mind that, do you?” Buck asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I just hope that whoever he is will think of Christopher as well. I don’t want Chris to get hurt in the process,” Eddie replied as he put the note in his pocket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I suppose you’re right, but you need to take care of yourself as well,” Buck told him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks for the pep talk,” Eddie grinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the ninth day Eddie was shocked to see nine gifts in different shapes and sizes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ooh, what have you got there?” Hen asked as she noticed the gifts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know, I just got here myself,” Eddie replied but didn’t look at her, his eyes still on the gifts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nine gifts,” Hen counted and then she added, “I guess your secret admirer is following the song.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What song?” Eddie asked, as that caught his attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“12 Days of Christmas, don’t you know it?” Hen asked, smiling at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe I should listen to it when I have the time,” Eddie replied, sighing heavily before he added, “I’m taking extra shifts so I could have a day off with Christopher at Christmas. I know that he wants me to do it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is good thinking,” Hen agreed with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, are you going to open them now or later?” a new voice called.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Later, or maybe together with Christopher, like early Christmas with him,” Eddie replied as he noticed Buck there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are a great father, Eddie, and I know that you want the best for your son, but you need to take care of yourself as well,” Buck told him with concern.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, but I’m doing this for him. He already lost his mother. I’m all he has,” Eddie told him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, tomorrow is the tenth day, and twelve is going to be at Christmas?” Buck asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I suppose… if the secret admirer doesn’t own up soon I may never know who the mysterious B is,” Eddie replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Best to wait and see. Who knows what will happen?” Buck suggested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He is right, you know,” Hen agreed with Buck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess that we should see what I will get tomorrow then,” Eddie told them and ran over to the truck as the alarm sounded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the tenth day of Christmas Eddie saw ten picture frames with a note next to them. “Think of me. Maybe someday I will be in the picture with you and Christopher. Love, B.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, do you have any idea who this B is?” Hen asked him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The only Bs I know are Bosco and Bobby. And Buck, of course. I don’t think he would do this, though. I mean, he wouldn’t, right?” Eddie asked as he noted the Bs that he knew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe this B will come to you. After all, your secret admirer should reveal himself, right?” Chim asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your secret admirer gives me the idea to do something like that with Maddie,” Chim added after several minutes, as he got himself thinking about the gifts that Eddie had got so far and what he could get Maddie. He wanted to see her smile more, he loved to see her smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tomorrow is your last day since it’s Christmas Eve so we’ll probably see you the day after Christmas, right?” Hen asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right. It’s been a while since I’ve felt like celebrating Christmas, seeing as it’s only me and Chris alone,” Eddie confirmed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Better save those picture frames. If everything goes to plan with your secret admirer I’m guessing that you’ll take lots of pictures and you’ll need to frame them, and maybe add more with Christopher,” Hen told him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the eleventh day of Christmas Eddie got a key and a note with instructions of what he needed to do and where he needed to go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What have you got there?” Buck asked as he noticed the key and the note.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know. Why do I need the key?” Eddie asked as he added, “I need to be in this place tonight, but I don’t think that Bobby will let me go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eddie showed him the note and Buck only nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it. I can help you with it. Besides, for today and tomorrow Bobby got us cover until we get back,” Buck told him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean ‘we’? I’m the only one that’s going,” Eddie said, confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need to correct you on that. You need an extra person with you. You let me see the note and it says that you need to be blindfolded, therefore you need a driver, and I offer myself for the role. I don't want you to get hurt or lost so I am the best choice,” Buck replied, grinning, looking very pleased with himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going to Bobby now; do you want to get yourself ready while I talk to Bobby?” Buck asked, winking at him as he left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, what did we miss?” Chim asked as he noticed Eddie glare at Buck’s back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I got this and Buck wants to come with me,” Eddie showed him the note. “Do you think it wise to bring Buck with me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t see why not? Besides, it’s Christmas Eve, you need a driver,” Chim replied to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just have fun, Eddie, it’s your time to find love as well,” Hen added.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bobby followed Buck up the stairs as he made eye contact with Eddie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can go, just drive safe, and have some fun, would you? You look so tense, Eddie. And don’t forget to tell us when you get back who your secret admirer is,” Bobby told him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See? I told you that we can go,” Buck told him with a wink and added, “So, did you get your things and are ready to go?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess, but what about my truck? I can leave it here?” Eddie asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it, now come get in my car,” Buck replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get your seatbelt on because I need to put a blindfold on you. I have the note next to me so I’ll know where to drive and follow the other instructions that been written. I’m following the note, so don’t worry, I’ll get you there,” Buck added as he waited until Eddie clicked the seatbelt and then he put the silk over his eyes and knotted it on the back of his head, asking if he could see anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t see anything, Buck,” Eddie told him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good, let’s keep it that way,” Buck told him as started the car. He kept an eye while he drove to the destination and he smiled as he saw Eddie with the blindfold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>About thirty minutes into driving he could see the place. He told Eddie that he would come help him soon, closing the driver door and walking toward the passenger side. He opened the door for Eddie, then unbuckled him from the seatbelt and helped him to climb down from the car as he closed the door and locked the car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where are we going?” Eddie asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To the place. I’m just guiding you. You need to keep the blindfold on,” Buck replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, lead the way,” Eddie told him. “Just let me know if there’s any stairs or something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Will do. Don't worry, I’m not gonna let you fall,” Buck assured him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know. You are the only person that I trust,” Eddie told him, still holding Buck’s hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, and I hope that you won’t get mad at me,” Buck told and hoped for the best.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean? Can I remove this blindfold?” Eddie asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can remove it,” Buck replied and then as he saw Eddie’s eyes looking at him, he added, “I’m your secret admirer. I want us to be more than friends.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was you? Did the others know that?” Eddie asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buck replied, hoping that he wouldn’t get a fist in his face as he noticed how tense Eddie was as he stood like this, staring at him. “It was me, and the crew knew. They helped me when we weren’t on shifts together.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, okay, so what’s your next move?” Eddie asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t mind that I’m your secret admirer?” Buck asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. I always hoped that it was you, Evan ‘Buck’ Buckley.” Eddie used his full name as he replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You really hoped so?” Buck asked. He could feel the smile on his face and he never wanted it to go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, I did,” Eddie replied and came closer to him, looking at his lips. “I always want to do this since we first met, and now it seems like the right time for it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me help you with it, then,” Buck told him as he moved his lips to cover Eddie’s as they kissed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They kissed as Buck held him closer, only stopping for a moment to breath and then kissing again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was the greatest kiss I ever had,” Eddie told him as he kissed him again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buck smiled, feeling tears roll down his face as he told him to sit at the table because he had another surprise for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You made something for me?” Eddie asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wish. Athena helped me, but next time I can make you and Chris whatever you like,” Buck replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I would love that, and so would Chris. You know that kid loves you so much,” Eddie said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, I love him too,” Buck responded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buck hurried over to the kitchen area as he sighed in relief. The food was still warm as it rested in the oven and the smell was terrific.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He quickly but carefully plated the hot food then fetched the wine from the fridge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To us,” Buck said, pouring the wine before raising his glass to Eddie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To us.” They clinked glasses lightly, smiling at each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After they finished eating Buck led him to the sofa and they watched TV.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, what are we doing here?” Eddie asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just enjoying being together, having the rest of the day off. Tomorrow ’ll let you unwrap another gift, after Chris is asleep. Or would you rather to do it now?” Buck asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think, since we are alone here, that I should take my chances with you now. I will have all my tomorrows with you and Chris,” Eddie told him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love the sound of that,” Buck replied before he added, “Did I show you the bed and the bathroom here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I think that you should show me all of that,” Eddie told him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buck led the way as he showed him the large bathtub and the king size bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This looks good, what do we do first?” Eddie asked him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bed, then if we have some energy left, bathtub?” Buck asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If we have some energy left, and Buck… you are my first. With a man, I mean,” Eddie told him shyly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are my first time with a man too, Eddie. I’ll take care of you, though,” Buck said and moved his hand to touch Eddie’s face before kissing him passionately as he led him over to the bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buck kept kissing him, working his hands to remove Eddie’s shirt and then open his pants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Buck…” Eddie moaned as he could feel his warm hands all over his body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sit on the bed while I’ll remove my clothes,” Buck told him as he started to strip in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eddie in the meanwhile worked to remove his pants as he watched Buck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are beautiful, Buck,” Eddie whispered as he watched him get naked in front of his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So are you, Eddie,” Buck replied sincerely as he came closer to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me take care of this for you,” Eddie said, motioning to the hard cock in front of his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just don’t push yourself, we have all the time in the world,” Buck said to him softly as he ruffled his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eddie opened his mouth as he moved it over Buck’s dick to suck it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eddie let his tongue lick it first before he opened his mouth and tried out sucking the head of the cock first before taking it all to the root.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buck moaned as he held his head, sighing in relief as he could see Eddie look up at him, seemingly pleased with himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are so good to me, Eddie. I want to take you and keep you all for me,” Buck told him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you forget to remove your boxers? Let me help you with them,” Buck asked as he noticed that Eddie was still in his underwear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess,” Eddie replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come, join me on the bed. I want to explore your body,” Buck told him as he climbed on to the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eddie joined him and Buck was on him at once, exploring Eddie's body with his tongue and hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eddie arched his back as Buck licked his nipples until they got hard and then the tongue got to his belly, “Buck… it feels so good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, love. Just wait, this is not over yet,” Buck told him, smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buck pulled Eddie’s length from the boxers as he started licking it before he put it in his mouth and sucked it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buck could swear that he heard Eddie gasp for breath as he did so. As he continued he enjoyed hearing him moaning and calling his name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buck then helped him to pull off the boxers and throw them on the floor before he looked back at Eddie and came closer to kiss him again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure that you want this?” Buck asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sure,” Eddie confirmed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Open up your legs, I need to stretch you… Don’t worry, I have a friend who told me what to do and I trust him on this,” Buck told him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I already told you that I trust you, Buck,” Eddie told him again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, I just don’t want to hurt you,” Buck said to him as he moved his hand softly to touch Eddie’s leg.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You won’t hurt me. Just tell me what you want me to do,” Eddie said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I love you so much.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too, Buck. I think that I should tell you this more than just this once. I want to tell you every day for the rest of our lives,” Eddie told him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buck lay in between Eddie’s legs as he found his hole. He licked his finger before he pushed it a little inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Breath, Eddie, and try to relax. My friend TK told me that it will get better,” Buck guided him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eddie tried to relax as he could feel the finger push slowly inside of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Relax and breath,” Buck told him again as he pushed inside. He could feel the muscle get loose as he added another finger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eddie closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on breathing and relaxing. He trusted Buck and he wanted this so much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could feel another finger inside of him. It felt good. He could feel the pleasure as the fingers touched something inside of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What was that?” Eddie asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I guess I hit your G spot then,” Buck replied. “This was your prostate, love. Do you want me to continue?” Buck asked as he kept moving his fingers inside of Eddie as he looked at him, smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y… yes… right there,” Eddie replied, his hands fisting the bedsheets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just for a bit. I still want to get inside of you,” Buck said to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It feels so good,” Eddie said as he opened his eyes and looked at Buck who did his best to keep Eddie happy and moaning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why did you stop?” Eddie asked as he didn’t feel Buck’s fingers any longer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have something better for you, love,” Buck said as he took one of the condoms that lay on the nightstand beside the bed with a selection of lube bottles next to them. He put the condom on his cock and then opened one of the lubes bottles and poured some over Eddie’s hole and some on his dick and then he added, “Remember that you need to relax. It might hurt a bit at the start, but it should get better.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buck slowly pushed his cock inside Eddie. “Relax, love,” he reminded him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eddie did his best to relax as he could feel Buck’s hard cock push inside of him. It hurt a bit just like Buck had told him it might, and then something changed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could feel waves of pleasures. He could feel Buck’s warm breath against his mouth. Eddie wanted to kiss him so much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buck kissed him as he pushed deeper and slower inside of his boyfriend, loving the thought of being able to call Eddie that, as he looked at Eddie with love and kissed him, their hands entwined together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you, Buck. It feels so good. You feel so good inside of me,” Eddie said and then arched his back to give him a better angle to go deeper inside of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you, love, but I’m not over yet,” Buck teased him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buck kissed him as he moved faster and deeper inside of him. He could feel Eddie shiver beneath him. “I guess that I’m hitting the spot over and over?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, you are! It feels good. I think I’m close,” Eddie replied, gasping for breath, it feeling so good each time Buck hit his spot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buck continued until he could feel his body vibrating along with Eddie’s. He could feel Eddie’s cum over his chest and stomach as he pulled his cock out and away from Eddie’s hole. Removing the condom he came over Eddie’s tanned body, marking his boyfriend and mixing his cum with Eddie’s. “You are mine now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So are you, boyfriend,” Eddie told him as he tried to get his breathing back to normal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love the sound of that,” Buck said as he lay next to him, the condom abandoned on the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is the best gift that I got, <em>my</em> secret admirer,” Eddie said and moved to kiss him on the cheek before settling his head on Buck’s chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess that we should take a rest, then maybe later we could make use of that bathtub to wash ourselves before maybe going another round in bed,” Buck suggested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I would love that,” Eddie agreed with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day Buck drove Eddie home and Eddie sighed in relief to see his truck already in its spot on his driveway, one of the other team members obviously having driven it from the station where Eddie left it the day before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on, we should celebrate Christmas with Christopher, if he is not already awake,” Buck said to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He's probably up by now. Who looked after him?” Eddie asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hen, Karen and basically the whole crew spent the evening with him so he never felt alone and then Carla stayed over with him last night,” Buck replied, smiling at him as he parked his car behind the truck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eddie followed him as they walked hand in hand up the path to the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“DAD! BUCK!” Christopher opened the door before Eddie could get his key out and Eddie could see the watchful eyes of Carla and Hen on him as Christopher launched himself at first his dad and then his Buck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, how was it?” Hen asked as she looked at Eddie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Best gift I ever had. I guess that I should relax and go with the flow more often,” Eddie replied as he looked at Buck with love in his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Best Christmas ever, with Dad and my Buck!” Christopher exclaimed, smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>The End!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>